


moments

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: momo and sana in a series of moments.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	moments

**Author's Note:**

> hi ignore any mistakes

Sana hides in the crook of Momo’s neck while Momo hums a familiar song under her breath. 

“I’m cold,” Sana complains. 

“I don’t care,” Momo laughs, pulling Sana closer into her warmth. 

===

Momo doesn’t think she’s thought this through as much as she thought she did because Sana’s waiting outside for her and she’s stuck in her bedroom getting lost in the thought of losing Sana if she messes up. She buries her head into her arms and wants to forget that she even asked Sana on this date. 

Momo flinches at the knock at the door but doesn't move to open it. It’s not a surprise however when the door opens anyway and Sana is looking at her with a kindness she does not deserve. She wrings her hands and pretends the floor is much more interesting than it is. There’s a thud, and suddenly Sana is on the floor with her just outside the door, peering into the mess that is Momo’s bedroom. Momo can’t find it within herself to say anything but Sana starts humming that stupid tune that won’t leave her head even after so many years and she can’t help but smile.

“Hi,” Sana’s voice is so gently unlike her that all Momo can do is look at her. 

Sana is beautiful, Momo thinks yet again. From the way her eyes shine in the harsh light of her bedroom to the hand that now rests in front of her. Sana wiggles her eyebrows, and Momo snorts.

The open hand is waiting for her, Momo taps into the fleeting courage floating in her chest and grasps onto slim fingers. 

Sana smiles at her, all teeth, disappearing eyes, and with Momo’s hand in hers. 

===

“Do you love me?” 

Sana giggles, and Momo pouts knowing it’s from the heat rising from her cheeks. 

“I think so, what about you?” 

“No,” Momo huffs, turns away from Sana and decides to hug the pillow on her other side instead. 

Sana traps Momo against her front, arms, sneaking under the pillow and circling around Momo. Her heartbeat soars and Sana is. Sana stops just short of the exposed skin of her stomach, her fingertips only just ghosting Momo’s stomach. 

“Can I?” 

Momo nods mutely, abandons the pillow and places her own hands on Sana’s.

She hopes it’s enough of an apology. 

“Baby, it’s okay to say yes,” Sana murmurs softly into her ear. 

Sana is tracing circles onto her stomach and her scent invades every inch of Momo’s space and now they’re here stuck in Momo’s delirium and all Momo wants to do is pretend she never asked. 

But Sana is a relentless storm and all Momo can do is embrace it when Sana hugs her tighter and places a kiss on her hair. Momo shudders at the contact. 

“Momo, do you love me?” Sana asks, stopping her motions on Momo’s stomach. 

Does she love Sana? How could she not? Momo almost scoffs but there’s that spark of insecurity that clouds Sana’s words and she stills. She has to know. Doesn’t she? Momo doesn’t like the too light touches that Sana is giving her, nor the quiet that she still isn’t used to. 

“Too much,” Momo admits, finally. 

Sana hums, buries a smile onto Momo’s shoulder.

Momo clings onto Sana’s hands like they’re the only thing she knows. 

===

Momo thinks she might throw up. 

The plane rattles and Momo’s hands find purchase on the flimsy armrest that she’s half terrified she might accidentally take it out and hit the poor girl next to her. 

She tries to remember why she’s on this plane to a country she has never been to before but comes up empty when the plane rattles once more and she finds her heart in her mouth. Momo wonders if it’s too late to crawl back into the warmth of her mother and father’s hugs and her sister’s gentle teasing. She shakes her head, reminds herself of the dance scholarship that awaits her. The plane creaks and she catches a scream in her throat. Maybe if she starts counting down from 10,000 she’ll be back on the ground before she knows it. Before she can even begin counting, something shifts in the seat next to her and now, a hand is shovelled into her view. 

Momo blinks at the upturned hand in front of her and she looks up to find the owner of the hand. She gives a raised eyebrow and a smile that makes Momo forget the churning in her stomach. 

The girl stretches her fingers, clearly waiting for something, and Momo’s mouth dries out. She doesn’t know what to do here, but then the plane makes a sound it should not be making and she finds herself grabbing onto the stranger’s hand anyway. It’s scary, Momo thinks, how perfectly her fingers fit in between the spaces of a stranger’s hand. She expects the girl to say something, anything but all she does is hum a song that she doesn’t recognise, and keep Momo’s hand in hers. 

Momo’s hand rests tightly in the palm of a girl whose name she doesn’t know, the plane rattles, and Momo melts into her stiff seat. 

===

Momo is scratching out equations onto her half-finished Korean homework while Sana is doing Sana things. Sana things include staring at Momo while she thinks she isn’t looking and trying to distract Momo with her constant laughter. Momo tries to remember another equation but falls short when there are arms thrown around her shoulder.   
“Sana!” Momo complains, moving her homework out of the way before Sana squishes it. 

“Pay attention to me,” Sana whines. 

“No.” Momo says with a finality she doesn’t mean but Sana departs regardless. 

Momo huffs and goes back to her homework, remembering the equation she was after. Ten minutes pass and Momo begins to frown. It’s too quiet. Sana is no longer doing Sana things, and Momo finds it too quiet without the sound of Sana humming at the very least. She drops the pencil in her hand and steals a glance at Sana. 

Sana doesn’t notice her, too caught up in pouting at her own homework. Momo clears her throat, Sana lifts her a head up for a second before freezing and lowering it again. Momo frowns. She huffs, Sana grips her pen tighter. Momo hums, watches Sana’s lips quirk up but she still doesn’t look at Momo. Momo sighs, abandons her homework and gets up to sit in front of Sana. 

“Sana,” Momo calls out, hesitantly offering her hand out. 

Sana’s eyes are as large as saucers, her lips parted at the sight of the upturned hand in front of her. Momo stretches out her fingers and her heart beats loud at the beginning of a fighting smile on Sana’s lips.

Momo is about to file a complaint about Sana taking too long before Sana slots her fingers between Momo’s without a word.

Sana’s fingers still fit between hers and Sana is all too quiet on the floor of Momo’s bedroom. 

===

Momo’s eyebrows scrunch together as she studies between the two egg cartons in her hands. She doesn’t want to deal with the egg disaster that they went through last week again and if she has to stare at these egg cartons to get what she wants, she will. She hums a tune that both of them recognise, 

“Bread!” Sana announces while Momo follows the curve of an egg.

“Bread?” Momo furrows her eyebrows and looks up to see Sana already off on her search.

Sana is up to something, Momo mulls as she watches Sana scurry away from her in the opposite direction of the bread. She shakes her head, decides to inspect the perfect eggs just a bit longer. 

When Sana returns, Momo puts both cartons in the cart, and begins pushing the trolley towards the checkout. Sana does not have bread in her hands, but she does have a receipt that she’s desperately trying to hide. Momo blinks, Sana smiles and hides her hands, finally. 

“Hi,” Sana is nervous and Momo scrunches her eyebrows at it.

Momo decides she should probably ask but then a kiss is being pushed onto her cheek and she can’t help the affronted grimace that blooms on her face. She ignores Sana’s wry smile and the heat on her ears, pushing the trolley to the self-checkout. 

Checkout goes how it usually does, with Sana struggling with getting their shopping bags open as Momo continuously scans the items without stopping. Sana whines, Momo rolls her eyes as she scans Sana’s favourite chocolate bar. Sana, despite the odds, bags their groceries without breaking even one of the bags. Momo carries all of the bags, not letting Sana touch them again despite her protests. 

Momo hums as she begins to think of egg recipes as they reach their car. 

“Momo,” Sana calls out from behind her. 

Momo frowns, doesn’t like the nervous tone that Sana has. She shudders to think of the last time Sana had used it. She turns around with a frown and screams. Sana laughs. 

Sana is on one knee with a ring pop in the parking lot of their third favourite supermarket and Momo has never been more in love. 

===

Sana is beautiful, Momo decides.

It’s a thought that comes often but here in the silence of Sana’s bedroom, she really thinks Sana is beautiful. 

“You’re staring,” Sana accuses with a grin. 

“I’m not,” Momo retorts, looking down to pick at her fingers. 

“No,” Sana leans down, making it so that Momo can only see into the depth of Sana’s eyes, “but you are now,” 

Momo’s breath hitches at the warmth of Sana’s eyes, the scent of her sweet perfume, the lilt in her voice, the smirk on her face, the curl of her fingers around Momo’s wrist.

Red blooms on Momo’s ears, Sana doesn’t give her mercy. She breathes out, accepts her fate of listening to Sana laugh in triumph and having Sana’s hand on hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try non-linear   
> a very big thank you to itotoro for letting me go to you for help i appreciate it very much!!


End file.
